


Falling to Pieces

by Ratha_FireSong



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack, hobbit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha_FireSong/pseuds/Ratha_FireSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a traveler from the Shire and had come to Dale on behalf of his people to trade. Whispers around the town speak of a great wolf that lives in the forest that is of cursed blood. Of course Bilbo did not take these stories to light until he saw the wolf face to face and saved it from a hunting party. A week after this encounter, Bilbo meets a dwarven prince who had a dark secret about his family bloodline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fanfic to kingofdwarves on tumblr. I love you so much dear! Thank you for the roleplaying and I added a bit of our roleplay as a treat for you. 
> 
> More Bagginshield work is on the way. Do not worry my Smaugbo friends, I shall have a new chapter up soon. 
> 
> AHHH I SWEAR TO AULE! THIS WAS THE LONGEST FANFIC I HAD EVER WRITTEN THAT IS ONE SHOT!
> 
> Song based off of: She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta ft Sia

Many of the folk of the Shire would never dare step out of their lands if they could help it, but since the last few failed harvests that they had in the past few years travel and trade was the only thing that would save the Shire from failing. So every year the hobbits would gather many of their wears that could be traded for grain and seed to sow in their fields and pick a hand full of brave travelers to make their march into the East over the Misty Mountains to the city of Dale. The far away city was rich with trade and in the shadow of Erebor the kingdom of the dwarves it prospered more than other towns close to the Shire. Because of the trade, the Shire had come out of their famine but continued on trading with the men and dwarves in the East. It had brought good money to the Shire and they decided to keep on sending traders as long as the business was good between the two lands.

The only hobbits who were brave enough to make the journey were the Tooks since their nature was adventurous and many of the members of that family longed to see the world outside of the Shire.  But this year many of the Tooks were needed to run the family businesses and farms and could only spare one of their family members; Bilbo Baggins of Bad End. He was related to the Tooks by his mother and had been seen as respectable hobbit, but he had no choice – his family had spoken. That is how Master Baggins found himself riding in a caravan of wagons, ponies and dwarves escorts from Erebor guarding him from the perils of the journey.

Traveling was not the first thing Bilbo thought he would be doing during the summer months. Normally the quiet hobbit would spend his time in his garden smoking his pipe weed and looking up at the stars or read over old maps and books that his grandparents had left to him.  The only form of adventures he had ever had was in his mind through storytelling and the pages of a dusty tomb. But now here he was sitting on an uncomfortable wooden seat of a wagon as his travel companions laughed about him on their ponies. How could they be so joyous? It was hot and Bilbo felt sweat rolling down his neck from the sun’s heat.

The two guards that were sent to collect Bilbo were two young brothers from the royal line named Fili and Kili. The elder golden brother was Fili and was said to be the heir to the throne of Durin if the prince at this time did not marry and produce an heir. He had a fine beard with braids hanging from his blond hair (a proud show of maturity that Bilbo soon found as he observed them). Even if he tended to be the mature one of the two, there was always a wicked glint in his eye. Out of the two brothers, he used his cunning then trickery. Kili, on the other hand, was energetic and enjoyed playing pranks on the other travelers – mostly poor Master Baggins (who had called him Master Boggins the first time he had met them on his door step). His hair was darker compared to his lighter brother and his beard was oddly trimmed close to his face. Even if they were trouble makers, Bilbo had grown oddly fond of them.

“We are getting close Master Baggins!” Kili called as he galloped his shaggy pony up next to Bilbo’s lead wagon.

“Yes we should be arriving shortly,” Fili took his place on the other side of the wagon and grinned, “I believe around the evening.”

“Thank goodness.”

The two brothers laughed at Bilbo’s comment seeing how comfortable he had been throughout most of the journey from the Shire. It seemed to them that this was his first time traveling even if they had not asked him about it. But they had tried their best to make it as pleasant and fun as they could.

“I sent a rider ahead of the caravan to order you a room at the inn.” The elder twin could see the relief on Bilbo’s face when he spoke about an inn.

A bed was waiting for him. Bilbo was far from pleased since most of his time he had either been sleeping out on a hard bedroll on the ground or in the wagon. His back was already sore with knots that he couldn’t seem to rub out on his own. His thoughts were completely focused on the soft feathered mattress and the warm, clean sheets that would be wrapped around his body. Oh how he wanted to be in Dale so badly right now.

“Is there any way to hurry this up?” Bilbo flicked the reigns hoping that the horses would pull the cart a little faster.  

“Easy there Mr. Baggins,” Fili laughed at their charge’s eagerness, “We will get there soon enough. Just enjoy the ride.”

“Yes, enjoy it!” The younger brother chimed in with a happy grin.

Bilbo only groaned at their upbeat attitude and tried to urge the two ponies to pull faster. Traveling was a tiring affair and he did not know where the two dwarves get their energy. Even hobbit children were not as energetic as these brothers. It must be one of the big differences between the two races even if they were close in stature.

A howl of a wolf sounded from within the forest and many of the horses reared up on their hind legs in fear from the sound of the predator. Bilbo himself shook in fear as well and tried to ease the pair of ponies pulling his wagon. It seemed only Fili and Kili did not seemed disturbed by the noise of a wolf – not even their ponies were spooked. Was this a common occurrence in this land? It was rare if there were any predators in the Shire and he had only seen one wolf, although it was dead from starvation, in his life. That day the hobbits had seen the dead wolf, whispers of shapeshifters were heard among the young hobbit children and stories of curses. The dead wolf was seen as a bad omen by the people of Hobbiton and for the first time in many years they put out good luck charms on their doors and in their fields to ensure that the evil omen would not destroy their harvest that year.

“Are there wolves here?” Bilbo asked after the caravan was settled and on its steady pace.

Kili looked up suddenly, face paled and almost frightened. Fili spoke up for his brother’s silence knowing that the Halfling was staring at them oddly.

“Wolves are not common,” Fili gripped on his reigns tighter, “But there is a lone wolf that wanders the mountain. The local men of Dale try to hunt for it once a month, but they have not found it. They believe that it is a cursed being since they described it being of ‘monstrous’ size. Though I believe it is the men becoming bored with themselves and spinning yarn to entertain the other men at the tavern.”

A wolf of monstrous size?! Bilbo did not sign up for this and none of the others who had gone before him told him about this tale of a wolf. Probably they thought that this news would frighten Master Baggins and would ‘hinder’ him from not going. To tell the truth, Bilbo would have thought a little longer before accepting the Took’s request. Well he was almost to Dale and it was far too late to turn back not with many of the wears he had brought to sell and trade. He would rather deal with one wolf then the angry townsfolk of Hobbiton.

“I think it is a shame though,” Kili muttered and Bilbo looked up at the darker brother confused, “The lone wolf they hunt has not done anything wrong. True it is always good to be weary of wolves, but this lone wolf has not killed any of the sheep or cattle of the fields and none of the children have vanished while playing in the woodlands.”

It seemed to Bilbo that Fili and Kili pitied the lone wolf who roamed their lands. Bilbo did not understand why they would, but there was truth in what he had said. From what he had read, lone wolves normally died out on their own because they have no pack mates to rely upon. The wolf would have become a loner if he had been cast out of the pack or an alpha that lost a fight for dominance of the pack. It would be a sad life to lose ones family and home like that, living with no chance for a family or a mate.

Bilbo shook his head finding it silly that he was thinking about a wolf like it was a person. The sun must be making him think funny things. He chuckled at himself and looked out as the Lonely Mountain loomed ever closer to the caravan. Soon he would see the city of Dale for the first time below the shadow of the kingdom of Erebor.

~ ~ ~

The city of Esgaroth, or Dale as the hobbits like to simply called it, was nestled next to a very large lake that was known as Long Lake that connected to the elves of Mirkwood forest across the way. It was a busy city full of fishermen and the many traders that came from the East and West regions of Middle-Earth.  Some of the homes were standing over the lake itself with many bridges branching out like webs to connect the homes and shops. There were docks where ships were tied to so they could catch the large barrels floated down from a river that ran through the forest. It must have been the wine from the elves the hobbit travels told him about. Bilbo had never seen men before and found them surprisingly giant compared to him. They might be only over two feet taller, but to the small hobbit who had never stepped out of his home in the Shire, they were giants.

Bilbo found himself staring upwards as he walked through the streets, caught up in the sights, sounds and even the smells of the place. It was almost overwhelming to even take in all at once but the Halfling was trying at least. It was his first day off after a few days setting up a list of all inventories and contacted the venders that would take care of the items he had brought with him from the Shire. It was long, hard work and Bilbo had to go through a hundred pages making sure that each item was accounted for and labeled to make sure that the money and items requested would go back to their respected hobbit. Bilbo thought he would never look at another inventory list ever again for as long as he lived.

Now the hobbit was enjoying himself and watched the many different races gather and mingle together. It was the first time Bilbo had laid eyes upon elves that came into the town, as few of them there were, and of course the groups of dwarves who came from the mountain with chest full of jewelry created from their skillful craftsmen. He had to admit, even if they were a rowdy bunch their skills with metal was unchallenged. Fili and Kili had met up with him yesterday to show their own engraving work on blades and bracelets. Bilbo had viewed their work while sharing dinner with them and praised them endlessly. He must had flattered them greatly because they gifted their traveling companion with a beautiful engraved blade. When Bilbo pulled the dagger from its leather sheath, he saw a figure of a wolf running cross the silver blade. Kili said that it was because Bilbo seemed to like wolves a lot, and the hobbit only huffed at the young dwarf at his joke but he pushed the dagger under his belt gently.

After taking in enough of Dale, Bilbo decided to take his walk around the country side and take up a secret hobby of herbology. Bilbo had learned from his mother about herbs and their healing properties and had been a dedicated student. It was his offering in Hobbiton when the famine started. There were many plants and flowers he had never seen before and he sat down sketching a few pictures in his book. He found the large woods strangely peaceful and for a while forgot about the threat of a lone wolf.

Crashing through the bushes, a large wolf jumped in front of the hobbit causing him to drop his book and charcoal from his hands. This wolf was large. Larger than the dead common wolf that he had seen in his youth. It stood almost four and a half feet tall with a coat of black and grey. His eyes were the most beautiful blue color he had ever seen in his life and he couldn’t believe a normal wolf could have eyes like that. The two beings stared at each other in silence and Bilbo thought that any moment would be his last. His heart pounded hard in his chest and his breath was caught in his throat. But as they stared, neither of them moved an inch. A wolf surely would had taken the chance to attack a small create such as himself.

The sound of horses and men reached Bilbo’s ears and he looked away from the wolf down the path. In the distance he could see the hunting party. They had bows and swords ready to kill the wild creature that only seemed to want freedom then to kill. Bilbo didn’t know what to do, but found himself standing up and waving his hands at the wolf.

“Run,” Bilbo said in a hushed voice, “Get away or you will be killed.”

As if the wolf understood what the hobbit said, he took off towards Lonely Mountain only looking back at Bilbo for a few seconds before he vanished in the thicket. Thinking quickly, Bilbo brushed his feet over the wolf tracks and waited for the men to reach him.

“Hail Halfling!” The leader, Bard the Bowman as he was known, called out to Bilbo and brought his horse up next to him. “We are hunting a wolf. Did you see it come this way?”

“Y-Yes I did. It gave me a fright.”

“Well come on, boy! Spit it out. Where did the wolf go?”

Bilbo huffed a bit becoming very annoyed at being called ‘boy’ in such a manner. “That way.” He pointed down the opposite direction from where the wolf ran and frowned at the men. With a thunder of hooves, the hunting party galloped past the hobbit leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Bilbo coughed and covered his face to prevent any of it to get into his eyes.

“Of all the rude!” Bilbo yelled at the men’s backs and glared at them when the dust had settled. At least the wolf was safe for this month until they tried again. Fili was telling the truth though and found that he should doubt the world of the young dwarf again. But there was one thing Bilbo did not understand; why did he save the wolf in the first place? There was something about his gaze that almost pleaded for help and how could the Halfling deny him a chance at life?

~ ~ ~

There was a commotion in the town of Dale, but Bilbo was far too busy with what was going on with the sales to really pay attention to the gasping crowds. His fingers flipped through pages and sighed at how slow the selling had been going. Of course he didn’t think all would sell the week they had arrived, but it had been three weeks already and some of the perishable items were going to go bad if they did not sell soon. At least the trading was going a lot better and he was only left with one wagon left of trading goods on his list.

He did not notice a group walk up to his small vender cart until he felt eyes upon him. “Oh I am sorry. I just need to finish this-“ Bilbo was cut off by dark blue eyes locking with his own that reminded him of the wolf he had met a week ago. His cheeks burned red to find a handsome dwarf before him with thick black hair that was peppered with white strands through his brow. He wore two long braids and his beard was trimmed short like Kili. Upon his head he wore an iron crown of Erebor. This was the crown prince, Fili and Kili’s uncle.

“It is alright,” Thorin smirked down at the blushing hobbit, “I can wait.”

It took a moment before Bilbo stumbled from out behind the cart in a furry of papers going everywhere and stood in front of the prince. He bowed low before him and smiled nervously.

“I should not let the crown prince wait.”

Thorin looked amused at the hobbit’s reaction and shook his head a bit at the formalities. Bilbo did not know what to say as he looked up at the prince and he had no idea why he would be at his cart since most of the royalty send their trusted servants to pick up the things they needed. Fili and Kili were a different case altogether always seen in the town (Bilbo thought that maybe their mother Dis sent them out to Dale so they would not cause any trouble in Erebor).

“None of the hobbits who have traveled here have ever seen Erebor,” Thorin broke their silence and shifted on his feet almost uncomfortably, but his face did not show any signs of nervousness, “I thought we should extend the courtesy to you, Master Baggins, and show you around Erebor.”

“Show me around Erebor?” That seemed very odd.

“Yes,” The prince coughed a bit and stood up straighter, “Your people have been prosperous in this market and many of the dwarves in Erebor were glad of your dried herbs and salves. My people are not known for the practice of the healing arts and many of your wears have improved our lively hood. And your pipe weed has been greatly apprenticed.”

Bilbo bowed his head shyly in gratitude at the kind comment since many of the healing herbs he had created himself.

“And for this, I wish to offer my home to you for the remainder of your stay in Dale.”

“Y-You are very kind Prince Throin, but I could not accept this. I need to make sure these items are sold properly and everything is accounted for and-“

Thorin waved his hand and a trio of dwarves moved behind the cart taking over the business there. Bilbo was flustered and tried to take the papers back from the strangers, but Thorin’s hand came down upon his shoulder. He knew that he had no choice but accept the prince’s gift and bowed to him again, his face flushed red from embarrassment. He was a very pushy dwarf when it came to what he thought was best, wasn’t he?

“As long as they keep my affairs in order,” Bilbo said with a small sigh, “Then I shall accept your offer of hospitality.” And this is how Bilbo Baggins found himself in the (forced) company of Thorin and staying at Erebor.

~ ~ ~

Thorin was a very quiet dwarf. More so then any other dwarf Bilbo had ever met. As he stayed in Erebor in the company of the prince, he watched at how dutiful and loyal he was to his home and his family and that was something Bilbo instantly admired about him. When he was around his father, he was silent and respectful following every order to the fullest of his capability. When he was with his two nephews and his sister Dis, he was kind and willing to help them with anything they asked of him. Bilbo found that Thorin almost acted like a father to Fili and Kili teaching them the proper ways of combat and court life (since young Fili was also a prince and must learn to take over in the event of Thorin’s or his father’s death).  Thorin was also a dotting brother to his sister Dis and Bilbo would watch how playful they acted towards each other as if they were young children again.

Many times Bilbo would be invited to a private dinner at Dis’ home, the two siblings would bicker and tease one another about either the way Dis was cooking or the way Thorin would come home dirty from his work as a blacksmith. It gave Bilbo the picture of two pups nipping at each other’s ear.  It was amusing and it made Bilbo very homesick. It wasn’t the fact he was far away from Bag End, but he missed living with his family. Home to Bilbo was a family sitting all together in front of the home hearth eating together and sharing love. When he became a young man many of his family had passed and what was left moved away leaving Bilbo the lonely master of Bag End. Although he had gotten use to the loneliness of life, he would often stare at family drawings he had made of his siblings and parents longing for companionship – long for a home that he had lost long ago.  

Bilbo looked up out at the stars out on the balcony that was attached to his chambers. He had requested the room because he liked to see the sun rise and fall to make sure he did not lose track of time, but he loved to star gaze. The sky above him was alien and the constellations were very different than the ones back home.  He could only find only a few familiar to his eyes, but they were comforting no less. Alone with his thoughts, Bilbo saw Thorin’s image in his mind and flush grew on his cheeks. The dwarf prince was very handsome and he could not deny feeling attracted to him, but as he got to know him his own feelings started to grow. It was all happening too fast and a proper Baggins should never run away with his feelings like a Took maiden. But here he was thinking about Thorin and wishing that his station in life had been much closer to him then what it was now. How could a prince like him of a great dwarven kingdom love a simple hobbit of the Shire?

“That one is the Archer,” A voice whispered next to Bilbo’s ear causing him to jump a foot in the air. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him from tumbling over and he found himself pressed up against Thorin’s mailed chest. He could smell the metal works and the scent of earth in his hair. There was along another strange scent of the forest and the decay of leaves against his skin.

“Forgive me Bilbo, I thought you heard me come in.”

“N-No it is okay. I was lost in my star gazing.” Bilbo’s cheeks burned hotter when the prince did not let go of him. Those large, calloused hands pressed against his chest for a little while and he could feel the heat of his hands through his cotton shirt.

“Thorin?”

Thorin gave a small noise, but slowly his hands slipped away and he took his place standing next to Bilbo. They stayed there silent, eyes upward towards the sky until Bilbo spoke again.

“You said the Archer.”

The prince looked over at the hobbit a bit startled before leaning close and pointing his finger up to an unknown pattern of stars. There were three in almost a straight line like a belt and it looked as if there was a man holding a bow.

“The Archer,” Thorin whispered in his ear, “We believe that he shoots stars from his bow and that is why we have shooting stars. The Archer will ever point the way home to anyone who looks to him for guidance. He is the warrior that all archers look at - Kili’s favorite constellation.”

“I had a feeling.” Bilbo chuckled a little and then pointed to another pattern. “In the Shire we call that pattern over there the Old Badger. In our children stories, he was the story teller to all the other creatures of nature and was a wise councilor of the forest.”

His cheeks burned hotter at how silly Old Badger was compared to the Archer, but Thorin only hummed in his ear as if he agreed to this idea.

“The badger in the woods is a fierce creature. They are strongly tied to their family and the males and females alike will protect their pups with their own lives. They are creatures that should be admired and honored if you ask me. Loyalty, honor, and a willing heart are what they have.”

That statement was Thorin’s code and Bilbo found that every time he would look into his eyes as he spoke those words, he saw the truth and pride in them. Above all, those three traits were something that Thorin held very dear to him.

“I had never really thought about that before, but I believe that is very true.”

Thorin’s hand laid gently over Bilbo’s smaller one and squeezed it. Bilbo’s heart beat in his chest, but he did not remove his hand nor said anything against the act. It was a kind gesture and he found himself leaning into the prince’s body finding comfort there. Thorin’s heart beat thundered against his ear and reflected his own in his chest.

“Do you have a wife waiting at home for you?”

Bilbo looked up into Thorin’s eyes and found almost a look of sadness hidden there. Did the dwarf really believe someone would be waiting for him back at Bad End? He guessed that his bachelor was very odd and that most hobbits that traveled to this land were already married.

“No, I do not have a wife or even been widowed. Not even a fair lass or lad is waiting back home for my marriage proposal.” Bilbo answered and looked away from the prince’s gaze. “It is odd for a hobbit of my age to not have a wife, but I never truly found someone who held my heart.” As much as you do, he longed to say to Thorin’s face.

For a moment, Thorin thought to himself before leaned down close to the halfling’s face and brushed their lips together as if asking permission for a kiss. Bilbo let out a small gasp before melting his mouth against Thorin’s and wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him close. Their kisses were soft and sweet until the prince growled low against his lips and flicked his tongue against his bottom lip. The hobbit’s heart leapt in his chest, but he slowly opened his mouth to allow Thorin to claim him as his lover.

No words were said between the two as Thorin lifted his small lover into his arms and carried him to his bed in his chambers. There, between the sheets the lovers explored their bodies with their hands and mouths and love was spoken with their gazes towards one another. Bilbo found Thorin a very tender lover and his hands made him moan and cry out for more of what the prince offered him. He had been waiting his whole life for someone who made his heart weep for joy and he had found it in the most unlikely place on the other side of the world. Their limbs were tangled together as their bodies moved in their erotic dance before both of them cried out in unison of their release.

Bilbo panted softly and looked over at Thorin with a small grin upon his lips. He had never thought he could be so loud in bedtime passions, but then again he had never been with anyone and he doubted if anyone had the skill his prince had. His hand clasped the larger hand tightly and laced their fingers together. He swore he could almost feel Thorin’s heartbeat through his hands.

“I loved you when I first saw you Bilbo,” Thorin whispered to his lover and brought his hand up to his lips, “When I saw you sketching in your journal under the tree…when you brushed away the trail of my prints…I knew I found the one person I could love with all my heart.”

Silence filled the room and Bilbo held his breath in his chest. Under the tree? Brushed prints away? His heart almost stopped right then and there at what Thorin was trying to tell him; he was the wolf. He did not know what to say or do, but he could not leave. Not now that his lover had confessed something like this to him. The hobbit closed his eyes and gave a small nod allowing Thorin to go on with his explanation.

“My father is a great dwarf, but greedy,” He started, “He had mountains of treasure; gold, silver and every colored gem upon this earth, but still he wanted more and more. So he dug too deep until he found a beautiful stone that we had no record of. It was the heart of the mountain itself. But because we took this stone away, the Durin line became cursed. All of the males of the house of Durin became shapeshifters – wolves –and forever to be hunted by Men after of any accursed and unnatural being. No matter how deep we looked into our books and how hard the wizard we called for worked his magic, the curse did not lift from us. Every month, if we do not change once into our wolf forms, then we will be forced to change against our will no matter where we are and in whose company we may be. Only the royal line knows of this curse and…now you do as well.”

Thorin’s words shook the halfling’s heart and he turned his whole body to face his lover’s. He could see the hint of fear in his eyes and the way his body shifted and moved under the sheets. Throin was afraid of what his dearest love would say about him, even worse he feared that he might leave him now in fear of the curse upon him, but he had trusted him so much to tell him. Bilbo reached out and touched Thorin’s cheek gently with his hand and leaned over to trace his lips against his face.

“I could tell there was something special about that wolf.”

“I thought you were going to scream for help when I jumped out of my hiding place. I was afraid that finally those damn men would had caught and killed me…”

“But if the Durin line is cursed by this, does that mean Fili and Kili are the same as you?” Bilbo could now understand why he saw pity in the brother’s eyes on their journey to Dale.

“Yes, but they are not allowed out of Erebor when they shift,” Thorin huffed at the thought of the young dwarves, “They are too much trouble. My father also can change, but locks himself away in his chambers full of gold to even care. I alone travel outside Erebor to quench the thirst of freedom in my heart. It is a part of my curse that I long to run free through the woodlands as wolf.”

“I cannot believe I’m in love with a person like you,” Bilbo laid his head back as Thorin leaned over with growing concern, “It must be that Tookish nature I have inside me that longed for a love who is special.” The fear in his lover’s eyes left and he smiled down at him. “And you said even a wizard’s powers could not fee you from this spell?”

“The wizard Gandalf told us that it was in our very blood and could not be lifted.”

“It is a shame that the men of Dale cannot accept you.” Bilbo’s fingers traced patterns over Thorin’s chest slowly. “I mean you do not hurt anyone as a wolf. That has to count for something, doesn’t it?”

“They fear what is different,” The prince sighed and held Bilbo close to his body, “There are stories of shapeshifters and how they are evil beings so things like that does not carry my abilities with high respect. But men have always feared the unnatural and never take the time to truly understand it. I believe it had to do with their mortality –that they are slightly weaker than those of those of the Elder, and dwarves. They would give into panic before understanding.”

It was a great shame to Bilbo because Thorin was not that type of person to kill innocent folk. If others had seen the kindness he had seen in this past week here at Erebor, then they would understand that even if Thorin was a shapeshifter, that he was good. That Thorin would protect those he loved and respected. This dwarven prince lying in bed with Bilbo was not a monster. No far from that. This was a beautiful creature that had only captured his heart more and more with each passing second and he would never leave him no matter what.

~ ~ ~

As the days passed, Bilbo found himself forgetting more about the reason he was there in Dale and focusing on what he had found there. Thorin was a devoted lover and gave the hobbit soft words almost every moment they were together. Even if the two were stubborn, they still found each other wrapped up in their arms and falling into the bed almost every night. Fili and Kili were positively thrilled about this turn of events and were glad that Bilbo accepted their strange other side. Dis was pleased that Thorin had found someone who accepted him – all of him – and approved of the hobbit highly. It was Thorin’s father, who only shared bitter words with his son about throwing away his crown for a lad that could not produce an heir for him, but the prince had ignored him and said that Fili was a worthy heir and would rise up to be a great king when his time had come. All Thorin wanted in life was Bilbo and how could the hobbit deny him this for he himself desired this as well.

The sweet air of midsummer was upon the land of Dale and Bilbo was sitting in a clearing that he had found a while ago upon his wanderings. He was writing a letter to his family back to tell them he would not return with the wagons and will give the title of Master of the Hill to another. He was going to stay there in Erebor and request that many of his belongings to be shipped back with the odd pair of dwarves (Fili and Kili) he was sending back with the caravan.

Bilbo had never felt so happy in his life. He thought he could run through the forest like he did when he was a lad and shout at the top of his lungs. Truly he found a home and a lover in the most unexpected places of the world, but he thanked whatever creator was up there watching over him.

There was the sound of hooves and when Bilbo looked up from his writing there were three men upon horses staring down at him. They were rough looking vagabonds and they held swords in their hand. Bilbo gulped slightly, and started to turn away to walk towards Erebor where he had came from until Bard the Bow man trotted up the path blocking his way home.

“Hobbits should not be all alone in the woods, you know?” Bard said with a dark look in his eyes. “It would be easy for a wolf to track his yummy scent and eat him up, but here you are walking without fear.”

“I-I beg your pardon?” Bilbo started to tremble and his feet itch to run away from these men.

“You heard me.” His voice grew harsh and angry as he pointed the sword down at the halfling’s chest. Bilbo’s blue eyes widen in fear and he started to back up. “I went back to the spot where we found you, where we were tracking the wolf and saw the marks. You hid the tracks from us…”

Without much thought to a plan, Bilbo bolted down another direction trying to get away from these men as fast as he could. If he could get to Erebor, then he would be safe. He had to tell Thorin that Bard knew what he had done. But the thunder of hooves reached his ears and he was pulled up onto the saddle with the man. His papers and charcoal fell from his hands and he struggled against Bard’s grip.

“Unhand me now!” Bilbo said, trying to scream as loudly as he could. “Unhand me or Prince Thorin will be very unhappy about this!”

“The dwarves have ignored us about this problem with the wolf for many years! We believe they might be hiding the monster among them as a pet, sent out to kill us all in our sleep!”

It was true what Thorin had said; they only fear what they did not understand or even try to. No matter how hard, Bilbo struggled the man was far too strong. Another man trotted up beside Bard and held out a knife. The hobbit thought he would be slain right there, but a searing pain filled his body and he looked down as blood poured from a gash in his palm. Bard made Bilbo close his bleeding hand into a fist and started to walk down the trail leaving bloody droplets behind.

The ride was utterly painful and each time the bleeding stopped, the men would press the blade back into Bilbo’s palm to make it bleed again if only for a little while. They came upon a group of armed men waiting by the firelight. Sword and bow was at the ready and they had long spears stabbed into the ground as if something were to jump out and impale itself on it. These men were trying to trap the wolf and Bilbo was the bait. The blood trail was just the thing for a hungry wolf to follow.

Bilbo was thrown to the ground from Bard’s horse and he looked down at his open palm. It would take so long for gash to heal even with his skill with herbs and there was no way to prevent a scar. With an angry gaze, he stood up and faced the group of men. There were ten all together and far too many for Thorin to handle by himself.

“Once I get back to Erebor they will know your crimes!”

The hunting party laughed at Bilbo’s boldness never thinking the small Halfling would be so brave to speak out against men. Bard approached him and his eyes were cold as the steel of his sword pressed against the hobbit’s neck.

“Once the wolf comes, we will throw you to it and bring your dead body back as proof that we had no choice but to slay the dark creature.” His voice was like a dagger’s edge and Bilbo thought he was going to be sick. “Don’t make us have to end your life before the wolf had time to track your scent.”

For hours, Bilbo sat there by the fire curled up into himself. Once Thorin finds him and does not attack him, they will know something is wrong. If Thorin did not come for him, the men would slay him before he opens his mouth and tells what they had done to him. How could this have happened? Were these men so ignorant? But as Bilbo could seem most of these men were farmers and had a right to be scared of a wolf. Their cattle and livestock were what their lives depended on and their children were the ones who played in the forest. Their fears were warped by Bard’s senseless need to kill the lone wolf for spot.

There was a rustle in the small gathering of trees and Thorin walked out with his sword in hand. The men were surprised and startled by his arrival and even Bard was taken aback from the dwarf. None the less, Bard held a sword up to the prince.

“Bilbo, are you alright!” Thorin called out to his lover before turning to the man before him. “What is the meaning of this?! Why have you harmed the Halfling and taken him away with these men?”

But from the look in Thorin’s eyes, Bilbo could tell that the prince already knew the reason.

“We are hunting the wolf, you should know that prince,” Bard spat at Thorin and turned his gaze to Bilbo, “It has been a month since our last hunting party and we decided the arrival of the hobbit would be a good opportunity to lure the monster to us, then to chase it.”

“Against his will?” Thorin growled in return and stepped forward. “And what would happen if he survived this little hunting game and told the men of your city about what you have done to him?”

“We do not mean for him to live past the night.”

The trembling hobbit saw the moment when his lover broke all control he had inside him and watched as his lover’s form began to shift and change. It was violent and scared, but before any of the men saw what happened, there Thorin stood before them as a large black wolf. From either side of the small encampment, two other wolves leapt out in aid of their alpha. One wolf was golden like the sun, while the other was dark brown like the earth. It was Fili and Kili coming to Bilbo’s aid.

With a howl the three charged in on the group of men and the men answered with their battle cry. Thorin and Fili both counted on their strengths, throwing men to the side with their large jaws and ripping their limbs off with one thrust of their head. Kili was fast and jumped about a few men at one time and wore them down with quick bites to vital areas. Bilbo stared in awe at them but a yelp caught his attention and he watched as Bard’s sword cut across Thorin’s dark chest. The black beast spun onto the ground and looked up in a daze of pain at the man. Fili and Kili tried to run in to protect their uncle, but were met with spears blocking their way. Even three wolves could not stand up to ten men.

The crimson blood of his lover had spattered before Bilbo and he saw it pulse with power. He could not bear to watch his lover slain in front of him because he came to rescue him and Fili and Kili would soon follow their uncle as well. But something was screaming in the back of his head – a way to save those who had grown to love so much. A way to save his family.

_It was in our very blood and could not be lifted._

Thorin’s words were all Bilbo could hear in his head as he moved his hand over the blood. Pressing it down hard, he pressed his open wound into his lover’s blood and felt a strange power come over him. He heard the howls of wolves, the smell of everything around him, and he could hear the pumping of blood through each of the men. When Bilbo opened his eyes, they flashed wind like.

Thorin looked up fearfully at Bard and watched his hand raise the sword that would steal his life away. He felt so guilty that he could not save Bilbo from these men and he had now dragged his nephews to their deaths with him. When he found his lover’s blood in the forest, there was nothing to stop him from tracking down the men who had taken him away. Fili and Kili had followed him and joined in his search because they had told him that Bilbo was now their family and they would protect him with their lives.

Now they would all die there.

A low unfamiliar snarl sounded before Bard was thrown to the side by a honey golden blur. Thorin focused his blue eyes and found another wolf standing there over the man with blood from his throat dripping from his jaws. The wolf looked back at Thorin and he could see the blue, soft eyes that he remembered in the forest; it was Bilbo.

Bilbo raised his muzzle and howled for Fili and Kili to charge and Thorin jumped up with his lover to fight. No man was left alive in the camp and the small pack rolled the bodies into the fire to burn away the evidence of their kills. There could be no witnesses for if they had returned to Dale, there would be more fear of the wolves and more hunting parties.

The four wolves ran out towards the rising sun, feeling their freedom course through their veins. Bilbo leaned his golden head back and relished in the form he had taken. He had mixed his own blood with the line of Durin to become one of them and now he was forever cursed to be a wolf just like them. But as he watched Thorin trot up to a cliff that over looked Dale and Erebor, he believed that this was not a curse but a blessing. Now Bilbo could share the abilities and feelings of his lover and that was all he could ever want.

Slowly, Bilbo took his place beside Thorin and licked at the gash on his chest gently trying to heal it before their forms slowly shifted back to normal. They were all naked in the sunlight and the hobbit let out a yelp of embarrassment while Fili and Kili laughed at their modest uncle. Thorin wrapped his arms around his lover and stroked through his golden curls, but his face was full of concern and worry.

“Don’t look at me like that Thorin,” Bilbo sighed up at the prince and reached out to stroke his fingers through his thick, black hair, “It was my choice to make.”

“But if I was stronger, you wouldn’t have had to curse yourself to become one of us.”

“I didn’t care. I wanted to protect you.” Bilbo hushed his lover and laid his head on his shoulder to keep off of Thorin’s wound. “I had to protect you no matter what. We are lovers now. No even more than that. We are mates for life and a pack. We have to keep each other safe. That was all I ever wanted Thorin and through your blood you had given this to me. Your blood is not a curse. No my love, far from that. It is a blessing.”

Thorin had no words to say, only kissed Bilbo deeply on the lips to show his undying love and gratitude to him. They sat there in each other’s embrace before they felt the eyes of their mischievous nephews staring at them. With a grunt, Thorin helped his mate up to his feet and guided his pack back to Erebor where they would live their lives together, protecting each other.   


End file.
